


Within You

by derschwarzeprinz (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/derschwarzeprinz
Summary: "How you turn my world, you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one. ..."





	Within You

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Elisabeth das Musical  
> Song: "Within You" by David Bowie (from the _Labyrinth_ soundtrack  
> Footage: Wien 1992  
> Characters: Elisabeth (Pia Douwes), Der Tod (Uwe Kröger)  
> Program: Sony Vegas 13.0


End file.
